Reality
by VongolaXII
Summary: Being an idol isn't easy, especially when your rest times will be taken away abruptly. Tsuna, a manager, was entrusted with a bunch of rebels. He was asked to groom them into popular idols. Though, Reborn had his own reason to ask Tsuna to do so. He was holding a secret that was just waiting to be spilled out. Full summary inside. Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Claim: The story**

* * *

**A/N: …What. Why. Why do I have another story? Haha…ha, .-. /panned Well, I won't really update this and I'm planning to put this up and update on December, after my life time exams this year. If I have time, I will try to sneak an update. ^_^ No promises~**

**Summary: Being an idol isn't easy, especially when your rest times will be taken away abruptly. Tsuna, a manager, was entrusted with a bunch of rebels. He was asked to groom them into popular idols. Though, Reborn had his own reason to ask Tsuna to do so. He was holding a secret that was just waiting to be spilled out. This will cause dramas, chaos, jealousy, heartbreaks and the cliche dramas to step into their new life. Can the Dynamites survive the reality of being idols? Or...will they give up?**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Dynamites. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am 25 this year. I will be your manager starting from today. I hope we can get along well," the brunet bowed low. When he pulled his head up, he was startled.

No one was listening.

A silver haired teen was smoking. The raven beside him was pressing his Nintendo DS's buttons while a grass-like haired boy was examining his bandages. Another raven with a pair of imitating eyes was leaning by the wall, yawning; whereas a long, blue hair man was trying to talk to the raven. The curly hair teen snored loudly. Everyone was engaged in their own activities, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Ah..um, guys?" Tsuna tried.

Still, no one listened to him. Tsuna bit his lips, trying to hold in his tears. It was indeed challenging to manage a group of rebelling soon-to-be idols. Reborn—his boss—had entrusted him with this new group, Dynamites, and expected him to manage them well besides changing their attitudes. The brunet's shoulders slumped. It was only his first day and he had already wanted to give up. He had heard of the previous manager's hardship and the reason why he resigned.

He was starting to wonder if he could handle all these when the door opened. No heads turned, except Tsuna. A man wearing a suit walked in. He had spiky hair and two attractive side burns that curled beside his cheeks respectively. A small girl with green hair tailed behind him. Tsuna remembered her name as Leon, his boss's sister.

"Reborn-san…!" Tsuna bowed.

Only then, the group of teens looked in their direction. Reborn was a popular idol himself, and his sister was his manager. He decided to create another group under him to widen his carrier.

A few members of Dynamites lowered their heads when Reborn glanced at them. Then, the man neared Tsuna. Tsuna feared what was waiting. Will he be scolded in front of his own group? The brunet lowered his head and stared at the ground, counting invisible germs.

"Have you introduced yourself, Sawada?" Reborn's voice was low and husky.

"Y-Yes, but…"

Reborn raised a brow, waiting.

"They seemed to be not interested. Are you sure I could handle them because you see…I'm already frustrated the first day I met them. I really can't—"

Tsuna shut up when Reborn raised a hand, shutting him up. He glanced at the Dynamites before turning back at Tsuna. His dark eyes penetrated into the caramel ones.

"Look, Sawada. I gave you this job is because I _trusted_ you. Rejecting it means that you are disobeying me, your boss," Tsuna opened and closed his mouth. Reborn continued. "I know it's hard. The former manager had also given up for only two days. What I want is really very easy. You just have to manage their schedules, teach them manners and then groom them to be idols."

The brunet sighed, exasperated. "But look at them, Reborn-san! They're ignoring me completely. It was like they were in their own world!"

Reborn silenced Tsuna again. He walked, approaching the group of teens. Leon stood there, waiting patiently. The man stood in front of the teens, folding his arms. Stern eyes scanned each of the faces; the faces that have passed the audition successfully and the faces that showed amazing talents during the audition. They stared back at Reborn, waiting.

"You do know you're now under the Sun Academy right?" Reborn spoke.

The teens nodded slightly except a few who did not respond.

"You do know you are soon to be an idol, yes?"

The silver hair raised his hands. Reborn nodded. The teen stood up, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Actually, we _are_ already idols, aren't we? That's why we were called the Dynamites." He said. Reborn's lips tugged up into an amused smirk. He nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Hayato Gokudera, the leader of Dynamites," Gokudera replied lazily. "And my question wasn't answered, yet."

Reborn glanced at Tsuna. Inner, Tsuna felt like banging his head on the wall. He praised Reborn silently for being able to withstand those brats. He knew that the six of the teens went to the same school and were childhood friends until now.

'And maybe because they were brought up in a pampered way…' the brunet thought.

"Good question," Reborn chuckled. Then his face turned stone hard. "Do you really think you are _worth_ to be called an idol? Shut up, and sit down." Then he adjusted his standing position. "You might think that you are already an idol, so that you can boss around, slack around? Do you even know what it takes to be an idol? An idol does _not_ rest. They have to think of a way to surprise their fans, not lazing around and disrespecting their manager."

No one said anything.

"You are not qualified to be called an idol if this is your attitudes. Imagine your fan clubs' reactions." The man ended his lecture. Then he gestured for Leon to hand him a piece of paper. The girl nodded and gave him. Reborn waved the paper in front of the teens. Gokudera grabbed it and read it, then passed it to the other members.

After five minutes, the group broke into murmurs. Gokudera stood up.

"I don't agree with the dancing or acting part," he said, unsatisfied. "I mean, we only came here to sing."

Reborn looked pleased. "You are full of questions, G.H."

"My name is Gokudera."

"Well, your stage name will be G.H," Reborn replied back. "Regarding your question, of course you came here to sing. Have you even do research on the hardship of idols before you audition?"

Gokudera didn't answer. Yamamoto raised his hand.

"I agree with the policy. And I can dance or act, but the one about having only four hours of rest every day is…uh, ridiculous."

Tsuna face palmed. "I, the manager only have three hours to re—"

"Shut up, Sawada."

The brunet sighed and groaned. As for Yamamoto, Reborn gave him a long, detailed lecture. The other members were stunned when they heard about the real life of being an idol. Some even said that they wanted to back out, if it's not too late. Of course, Reborn wouldn't let them. He could see their talents. Like Gokudera, he could sing very well. His vocal was perfect. Hibari could play the piano and Lambo, was surprisingly a good composer. They had their own talents.

Reborn also said that the contract lasted for only two years. Then, they could choose whether to leave the company or continue the contract for another five years. At first, they were all reluctant. Until Yamamoto agreed and said he'll stay, Gokudera did so. Due to nineteen years of best friend bond, they all agreed to stay. Reborn was beyond pleased.

Tsuna was assigned to various jobs including attending to the members' need. He also warned the brunet to be sterner so that he wouldn't be stepped on. Obviously, Tsuna would fail. He wasn't born that way, but he will try because having Reborn, Japan most famous idol's trust, is everything a normal guy like him would want.

"Tomorrow, five in the morning, you will all wake up and be at the studio before six. I expect you to be fully awake and energized because you will start practicing and memorizing your debut song. Previously, you've only sang other's songs, isn't it?" Reborn said.

Yamamoto sighed, wondering if he even has time to play with his Nintendo.

Gokudera looked frustrated as he always sleeps late.

Ryohei was wondering when he will have time to jog like usual.

Mukuro and Hibari looked a little tense, considering they will not have any time to spend together anymore.

As for Lambo…well, he doesn't really care. He could wake up and sleep anytime he wants and still be active. Talk about consuming candies.

* * *

"Do you think you are singing an opera? Why are you dragging the notes? And you! Stop dozing off. You were supposed to be the background vocal. Look, if you people are _not_ serious, then why are you here?" Colonnello, former member of the Acro band, yelled. He was completely pissed off.

The members stretched and yawned. Colonnello sighed.

"You people were okay when you sang others' song, but why are you so lifeless when you are singing your _own_ debut song?" he asked. "It is your song. No other idols' song. Just your song, your own lyrics your own music and melody…This song, to be honest, is excellent kora. The lyrics were deep and the melody alluring—you people can do it!" The blonde was still trying to boost the teens' spirit.

He once was a teen too. He knew how it feels to sleep late and wake up after a few hours. He understands. But he had to push these teens because one, Reborn will kill him if he doesn't; and second, it was for his own credibility as a teacher. It'd be a shame if he failed to teach them.

"Can we take a break?" the blue hair, Mukuro Rokudo, asked quietly.

Colonnello nodded. "Break time. Come back to me after thirty minutes."

During break, the six of them gathered in a circle. Gokudera, as usual, was the first one to speak. "Guys, I think we need to stop being so indifferent to them. I feel bad, sometimes although most of the times I said 'fuck you' to them. What do you think?"

"I agree," Ryohei answered. He was quiet. He played with his fingers. "We were so excited to be a group, as idols, together. But all we do now is just being a rebel. I agreed with Colonnello-san. It was our own song. Lambo did a great job in composing the song and melody." He sighed.

"So, guys. Be good from now, alright?" Gokudera plead softly. "I know it's hard. The schedule… choreographs the song memorizing—tiring, I know. But did you see Tsuna's face? He looked disappointed."

All the other five was silent. Then two nodded. Slowly, the other three agreed. Gokudera smiled and they did their group fist bumping. Then, they stood up and approached Colonnello, who was smiling at them.

"Done resting?" he asked, a little sarcastic.

"Uh, yes, we apologize. We will give our best in this debut album. Promise," Gokudera bowed. His members followed.

Colonnello was a little surprised but he just smiled. It was good to know that the teens had changed their minds and was determined to be better. The singing session went well, the dancing class went smoothly and in just one day, they received enormous amount of praises from the teachers. Tsuna, who just came back from seeing Reborn, gaped when the teachers praised the Dynamites.

* * *

"Yes, yes. I am listening," Reborn nodded slightly. Obviously, the person at the end of the line couldn't see. "Why are you demanding it now? I said, I will put them up high and then when they are going for a concert in Italy, you can go on with your plans." The man then pursed his lips, listening to the other's comment.

Leon stopped typing on her laptop. She sat up straight and stared at her brother. She knew who was calling and she did not like the caller at all. To her, the caller was selfish and ridiculous. Reborn had been answering calls from the other since two years ago. Leon disagreed of her brother's decision towards the Dynamites.

To her, it was not fair.

* * *

"I'm so tired…!" Yamamoto fell back on his bed on his back. The soft, fluffy pillow was grabbed and hugged tightly. He then rolled over to grab his Nintendo. Gokudera, his roommate, glared at him. The raven pretended to ignore him because he knew Gokudera disliked his affections towards his Nintendo.

"Can you stop playing with that…thing, once in a while?" Gokudera asked, annoyed.

"Perhaps you are jealous?"

"N-No, why will I?!"

"Haha, you're so easy to tease, Hayato. I was just kidding. Don't you already know that she's my second girlfriend?" His first girlfriend was his baseball bat, back at home. "And I can't part with her. She's very important."

Gokudera ignored him.

* * *

The raven pushed away his boyfriend's hand slowly. Mukuro was a little surprised. He bent down, caressing Hibari Kyouya's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Tired, so don't touch me, please." Hibari replied coldly. He was really tired and not in the mood to attend to Mukuro's invitation. He was all worn out. All he wanted now was not sex, but sleep. As the group's second lead dancer and vocalist, he did more work than Mukuro, the fourth dancer and second back ground vocalist. Of course, he'd be more tired.

Mukuro understood. "Okay, then I'll go shower. Do you want to shower first or…?"

"I'll shower tomorrow morning." He replied. Mukuro nodded. He kissed Hibari's forehead chastely—surprisingly the raven did not edge away like usual—and smiled.

"Good night then, my love," he whispered huskily.

* * *

The rest of the days went like usual: singing, recording, dancing, and eating together. They cause less trouble for Tsuna, which made the brunet relieved and found his job easier. Though, sometimes some cheeky members like Lambo would play tricks on him. Finally, the day for their debut concert came. Fans had lined up since early in the morning. The tickets were sold off in only two days. The stadium was packed with thousands of fan girls.

"I can't wait!" A brown haired fan named Haru Miura squealed. "Hibari-kun is like so, HOT!"

"I prefer Gokudera-kun," Kyoko Sasagawa smiled. She was sitting next to Haru—her best friend—while joining the banners. It was a long banner printed with the Dynamite members' picture. Some girls surround them, helping with the banner. Some fans are kind as they offered to help the other fans though they don't know each other. Together, they sat in the hot stadium, joining banners and drawing fan signs.

* * *

In two hours, the Dynamites will be going on stage. The hairstylists, dressers, make-up artists, and a few more workers hustled and fly around the dressing room, grooming the teens. They gel their hair, pick out the prettiest clothes for them, and modify their faces and so on. Luckily, the dressing room had air conditioner which reduced the heat. The smell of various perfumes lingered in the air.

The door opened and Reborn walked in. Everyone greeted him with respect, including the members. The man was a little surprised at their change of behaviour in just a month. He approached Tsuna who was checking on the members' appearance. The brunet seemed surprised to see his boss here. Reborn then told him that he will be watching the show, seeing how much the members had improved.

After Reborn left, Tsuna gathered the Dynamites and told them that Reborn will be watching and urge them to do their best. Gokudera gave his assurance. Tsuna sighed in relieved, saying that he trusted them. Then they were served with drinks before getting ready to perform.

"Do your best!" Tsuna said.

The members nodded and with their confident faces plastered on, they climbed up the stage. The stadium shook with the squeals of the fans—mostly females. The spotlights shone brightly and the background was a slideshow of the members' photo during photo shooting. The music came in and their first debut song played.

* * *

The shadow smirked. "Well, you performed well, Dynamites. But we will see if you could accept the fact that your wings will soon be broken with this little secret." It said and left the stadium quietly. No one saw him, except Leon. She was just coming out from the toilet when she saw the figure. Her fist tightened. She walked past it, trying to ignore it. But when the figure passed by her, she turned.

It was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Song will first sell before debuting. But in this story they will debut before selling. Like, promotion? :||D I don't quite know about these idols stuffs but I will try to learn. Thanks if you decided to drop a review or critics. Love you all, muah~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the character**

**Claim: I own the story**

* * *

**A/N: I managed to update…God bless me. To be honest, I didn't even meant to update this story because it's like…hanging half way—but because I managed to spark up an inspiration, I updated. Anyway, I'm shameless the way I am. –coughs-To those who are interested to know me personally, PM me for my Facebook account because I'm always there lurking.**

* * *

Reborn was standing at the audition seats, watching. He nodded as he watched the Dynamites sing and dance. He admitted that they were getting better, just in a few weeks. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned. Leon, his sister and also manager, was standing there looking worried.

"Leon?" he acknowledged her.

"I saw him," Leon blurted out. Her green orbs looked around, making sure that no one was looking at them, or eavesdropping. "Your partner in crime, I saw him!"

Reborn's eyebrows joined together. "What is he doing here?" Reborn did not know that Leon does not approve of his actions and plans with the said person. "How did he get in here?"

"He was not in here," Leon answered. "I saw him beside the walls when I went to the toilet just now. Reborn, I don't like how he was smirking at the Dynamites. Do something," Leon pretended that she does not know anything about the plans.

Reborn said nothing. Then he said, "Sit down, Leon."

The green hair was startled. She was hoping that her brother would do something about it but her expectations were crushed. Enraged, she walked away from her brother and left the stadium. She listened to her brother all these times but she couldn't bear to see the Dynamites being pulled down mercilessly.

'I must do something.' She thought, getting into her car. Reborn will have to take a taxi later. 'Who cares,' she muttered again.

* * *

"That was a great show, you guys!" Tsuna beamed when the idols under his management came in to the back stage. "I'm glad the fans were happy."

Gokudera smiled slightly at the brunet. "Thanks," he said quietly. The other members soon filled the dressing room. They were served with light drinks to quench their parched throats. Then they broke into murmurs and talked with each other. Tsuna sat there, smiling. Suddenly, Reborn entered the room, clapping. Everyone turned.

"Well done, I'm impressed." The man congratulated them. The Dynamites looked pleased. "As a reward, I shall treat you to a luxury tea," he said. Yamamoto clapped his hands gleefully. Aside from baseball and video games, he loved tea the most. "Leon!" Reborn snapped his fingers.

No reply.

Reborn was puzzled. He turned and sighed. So Leon had already left. He then turned to the others and smirked slightly. "Leon left, I think. So I guess I will have to call my personal driver." He said, controlling his anger.

"Leon was the one who drove you everywhere?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow.

"_No_," Reborn snapped. "I had to call my personal driver because I came here in _her_ personal car, so when she left I will have no ride."

Nobody said anything. Reborn ignored the atmosphere and called his driver. A few minutes later, they were all climbing into a silky black limo. Tsuna sat beside Reborn and Lambo in the first row while the others at the back row. Ryohei was sitting beside the driver. Reborn had insisted that he sit with the rest but the teen—being the rebellious one—ignored him. Reborn made a mental list to have revenge.

* * *

Tsuna squirmed in his seat, obviously uneasy. His face was flushing and his palms were sweaty. Why? Because his crush, that was, Reborn was sitting beside him. Not only that, the man's thighs occasionally brushed on his own and Tsuna could feel his own heart thumping in his ribcage. The brunet had kept his crush quite a secret and so far, no one knows it, _yet_.

_What will happen if they know?_ Tsuna dreaded the day when his secrets were out and he would be shunned out. He knew that Reborn would never like him, because he only has interests in women. Women with long, pale thighs, make ups and big boobs were what Reborn liked—well, that was what Tsuna thought. He had never seen Reborn with a woman other than Leon before, and it made him hopeful.

Something brushed his thighs and Tsuna flinched. He risked a glance at the man beside him and saw Reborn looking out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. Tsuna didn't know how long he was staring because the next moment, Reborn's dark eyes were staring back at him. The brunet fidgeted.

"I didn't know you like staring," Reborn said.

Tsuna blushed. "I-I wasn't staring at _you_. I was…uh, looking at the scenery. It's beautiful," he denied. He saw Reborn smirked and he quickly looked away. Reborn let out a silent laugh.

The silveret stared. He did not know why he was slightly furious when he saw Tsuna blushing. He didn't like the brunet. The brunet had given him a wimpy impression on the first day and honestly, he was only obeying him because he hated to hurt people. Yes, he hates it. His sister left because he hurt her, and he wasn't going to let anyone left him because of that reason anymore.

They reached the restaurant after a few more traffic lights. Tsuna had been here before, back when he still hadn't join Reborn. Memories bit his heart and he tried to brush it away.

"Wow, this is extreme!" Ryohei grinned at the luxurious café.

"This might be costly, are you sure you wanted to treat us?" Yamamoto turned to look at Reborn. The man chortled.

"I never go back on my words." He said. "Come on."

* * *

Leon paced back and forth in her office. Her mind swirled with thousands of ways to stop the sabotage. Why must Reborn do this? Who was the mastermind in this? She sighed, frustrated. She wondered if she should call the man and tell him to stop, or just leave it.

"I can't call him, judging by his nature, he will act more aggressively." She pondered.

Her phone buzzed and she scooped it up.

_Saw you at the concert today, I'm just warning you, please don't interfere. I don't want you to get hurt, all right?_

_-CLNL._

Leon huffed. She bit her lips, trying to suppress her anger. Why must he do like this? The man was her childhood crush, and they were perfectly in love, and were going to the next step when a disaster happened. The man turned vicious, cruel and she did not even know him anymore. She grew to hate him, and now she hated her brother too. Why must Reborn join the man? Did he not see the consequences to all this?

"You're not getting away, _Colonnello._ I'll make sure to stop you." she gritted her teeth as she pressed send.

In just a minute, she got her reply.

_Don't, Leon. I warned you. Don't you remember what that little guy's father did to me? My career…? You were there, you witnessed everything. Just watch from the side lines. When this is all over, we'll get married._

_-CLNL._

* * *

"_Bastard…! Why did you have to announce that?" The blonde glared daggers at the man hatefully. Tears glistened at the end of his eyes. "Why must you tell everyone that I am adopted? That I am not your real son? Why?!" Did he not realize that he was ruining his career?_

_The man laughed. "I couldn't bear to look at you anymore. Look at all the rumours. You are always seen with a woman, and it was a humiliation when one mother called and said that her daughter was pregnant. Colonnello, I regretted taking you as my son."_

_Colonnello inhaled shakily. How heartless can that man go? "You have a son too, Iemitsu, I don't believe that he wouldn't bring shame to you! You are ruining my career. All my hard works are wasted—you are a bastard. BASTARD!"_

_With that, he stormed out. Colonnello was an orphan, with his parents killed in an accident. He was taken to the orphanage, only to catch the eyes of Iemitsu Sawada, and was adopted. For years Iemitsu had always supported him on everything he did, and with just a few photos, he was going to disown him? Colonnello could still continue his career, but his fans will soon run. Then everything would crash down. Iemitsu was a popular man back in his days and Colonnello hated him for being such a hypocrite. _

_He hated the Sawadas._

_He was going to destroy them._

_They were the reason he had to leave Leon and Reborn in the orphanage._

_The reason he was separated from Leon._

He jolted up and was blinded by the sun rays. Rubbing his eyes, he could feel liquid. Was he crying? Colonnello smirked and then laughed. A few more drops of tears fell and soon the blonde was sobbing on his bed. He truly loved Leon and she was the reason he left. She told him that a better life was awaiting him.

Bullshit.

He regretted of following that hypocrite, whose mission in life was just to destroy all his dreams. He sighed. Then he climbed out from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Soon, the noise of water tapping on the cement floor was heard.

It was just another day.

* * *

"Get up, get up, and get up!" Tsuna pulled off the blankets from Gokudera and Yamamoto. The two groaned and Yamamoto continued snoring. Only Gokudera woke up and strutted towards the bathroom, getting ready. Next, Tsuna did the same to the other four.

In an hour, the six of them was heading into the dining room. Tsuna beamed at them.

"We will have spaghetti today!" he grinned. Lambo's eyes lit up. He was the first to shamelessly scoop up a big bowl of spaghetti. The others sat down and started eating once they filled their own bowls. Everyone ate in silence.

"Guys, I was thinking. Reborn said that you guys should launch an online fan page, so you can get more fans faster," Tsuna said.

"Online fan page?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't think we need to, because the fans will do it for us," Mukuro added in.

Tsuna shook his head. "I meant the _official_ one! I mean, everyone can make a fan page of you, but there's still got to be an official one, right?" he explained. The six teens broke into murmurs. Then they all agreed and surprisingly, Hibari himself offered to make the page.

* * *

"Firework, boom boom boom, go Fireworks!" the fans cheered and shrill squeals were heard .

The main vocalist, a blonde hair was singing and beside him was two guitarists, one with straight blonde hair and the other one blue hair. The bass was taken by a raven and the background vocalist was another raven and a green hair. The fans screamed when the main vocalist winked at them.

Colonnello smirked. "It's all going well," he thought. He let go of the curtains and walked back into the dressing room, planning his next move. "Dynamites, you won't last long. The Fireworks will burn you out and soon, you're all just dynamites with no more sparks."

The main vocalist glanced at the backstage door. He saw the blonde leaving and was smirking. He started to wonder if it was all worth it. But then again, his dream was to bring his band to be the hottest one in the world.

"Giotto!" Someone nudged him and he turned. Daemon was staring at him, puzzled. Then he realized he was not singing. The music was still going as his friends were still playing them. The fans all stared at Giotto. The blonde licked his lips.

"Sorry, spaced out!" he said into the microphone and winked.

The girls went wild.

* * *

Tsuna's face turned white when he was told about the news. Reborn was sitting there, crossing his arms. His expression gave nothing away and only Leon knew what happened.

"W-What…? Reborn-san, you mean that there's a new band and they were above us, just in _a week_?" The brunet gasped in disbelief. He knew that the Dynamites were new since they debut a week ago, and they worked hard to achieve the fame. But what shocked him was the new band. He didn't even know about it! The media did not report anything about them, and most of all, he himself never knew the band existed. What happened?

Reborn nodded. "Yes, and they are going up rapidly," the man said, playing with his sideburns. "You have to do something, Tsunayoshi." His dark eyes bore into the brunet's.

Tsuna shifted his sitting position. He was starting to panic now.

_Show me what you can do, Tsunayoshi. Show me that you can beat Colonnello, and then I will confirm that you are mine. _

That's right. The man was interested in Tsuna too but to him, he couldn't reveal it because Tsuna was a coward, and he will never risk his reputation for that.

"So…?" he drawled.

Leon stared at Tsuna in pity. She nudged Reborn. The man turned. Leon glared at her brother and turned away. Reborn shrugged. Tsuna took a deep breath.

"D-Don't worry, I've always been dreaming to lead my own band to the top, and to be the best. I will make sure that the Fireworks go down in two months! Trust me!" He said, determined.

"Two months? Tsunayoshi, by then, they have already beaten Dynamites," Reborn replied back coldly. _Say something better, Tsunayoshi, show me more._

"Not if our ranks are consistent with theirs! And then we will launch the last attack, and the Dynamites will stop the Fireworks!" Tsuna grinned.

Leon smirked at Tsuna's determination. Silently, she hoped that Tsuna could succeed. Then she glanced at her brother and doubted everything. Reborn was staring with Tsuna with unfathomable dark eyes. Leon dreaded the current Reborn, like how she dreaded Colonnello. She did not want another one to join them. She knew that if Tsuna's dreams were crushed, he will turn into what Reborn and Colonnello were now.

To be honest, she really liked Tsuna.

* * *

**A/N: What the hell have I posted…so , trial exams are over and there's just one REALLY BIG exam in November. So, feed backs are always welcome~! **


End file.
